


First Date

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 11:51:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13717104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Challenge:Written for mixandmatch100's prompt# 30: Madam Puddifoot's.Beta(s):Sevfan and Emynn.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	First Date

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for mixandmatch100's prompt# 30: Madam Puddifoot's. 
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

First Date

~

Scanning Madam Puddifoot’s, Ginny smiled. “I know it’s silly, but I love this place.” 

“That’s why I suggested it. Did…Potter bring you here?” 

“I thought we agreed we wouldn’t discuss our exes?” Ginny snapped. 

“Of course. I just wanted to be sure you’re enjoying yourself and not having bad memories of previous visits.” 

“Right.” Ginny smirked. “Are you sure you’re not just jealous?” 

“Don’t be ridiculous.” 

Ginny hummed. “It doesn’t seem ridiculous. You’re asking a lot of questions about Harry. You’re sure you wouldn’t rather be here with him?” 

Leaning forward, Draco clasped her hand. “Positive.” 

Relaxing, Ginny smiled. “Good.” 

~


End file.
